


Colors

by secretsongdeer



Series: le melange [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/pseuds/secretsongdeer
Summary: James and Lily and colors
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: le melange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Colors

**Hello Everybody ! ❤❤❤**

**This is something that struck me in the middle of the night.**

**I will try my best to not make this a one shot [try being the imperative word here].**

**I just felt like writing and would like it very much if you help me with some suggestions for this story.**

**I derived the Title inspiration from B. [she/he said that the title Farrago is derived from the Latin [?] word for medley].**

**Please feel free to give some advice but I would like to remind you that I am very young with very little experience in writing.**

**Constructive criticism is more than appreciated.**

**I read somewhere that the best decisions are the stupidest ones...**

**So, on you go. :):):)**

* * *

James Potter loved Green, emerald Green to be more specific. Why you ask? He will simply shrug and change the subject.

Lily Evans loved Brown, hazel Brown to be more specific. Why you ask? She will simply shrug and change the subject.

But no one asked why and no one ever tried squeezing it out of them. Why you ask? Because James Potter and Lily Evans were more persistent and stubborn than anybody who tried to ask. And that is the most important point here.

So during a cool Autumn night pressed by a naked James Potter into _their_ silk sheets of _their_ bed an equally naked Lily Potter remembers the beginning of this roller coaster ride, which they both were hoping to spend the rest of their loves riding, on their wedding night.

**_FLASHBACK:_ **

_It was the beginning of the last first term at Hogwarts for one James Potter and Lily Evans which they were embarking on with the responsibility of Quidditch Captain and Head Boy for one and just Head Girl for the other._

_While one was trying to determine whether her feeling towards the other were entirely platonic or as more than a friend, the other was debating with his brain whether he should or should not ask the other on a date._

_The thing that was complicating their decision was the fact that they now settled into a comfortably friendship. Because, during the sixth year James has matured a lot and impressed not just the headmaster, leading to the decision of his becoming Head Boy, but also the entire school, including led to his becoming a close and trusted friend of Lily's._

_So, James gathered his Gryffindor courage and set out to ask Lily on a date [without mentioning to his friends, his whereabouts]._

_Said Miss Evans was currently reading a book under the Beech tree with a peaceful surrounding, unaware that her mental tranquility was going to be disturbed by said Mister Potter ._

_"Hey Lily" greeted James._

_"Hello James" she replied._

_"What are you reading ?"_

_"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"_

_"Isn't that a children's book?"_

_"Umm...Yeah!"_

_"Why Miss Evans, are you reading a children's book, Hm?"_

_"I just felt like it James, there's nothing wrong.."_

_"Alright"_

_"So, Lily ?"_

_"Hmm ?"  
_

_"What are you doing this Hogsmeade weekend ?" he asked trying to calm his nerves._

_Ignoring the increased pace of her heartbeat, she replied "Not yet"._

_"Would you... would you mind going on a date with me?" he asked nervously._

_"Yes James, I would love to" she replied beaming._

_His face split into a grin matching hers._

_With identical smiles on their faces, they both made their way to the castle._

_When asked by their friends, the reason to their grins, they simply beamed and calmly said "We are going a date"._

**_After the date:_ **

_"Lily,"_

_"Hmm...?"_

_"Would you like to do this again ?..."_

_"Yes...I would love to"._

_James and_ _Lily then went back to the castle holding hands, with sweet smiles on their faces._

_They both tried very hard to hold on to their self-control and not to press their lips to the smile gracing the other's face._

_When they reached the dormitory, however unable to control himself anymore, James pressed his lips to hers, consequently pushing her into the wall, his hands cradling her face._

_Lily smiled against his lips and eagerly reciprocated his kiss. Feeling her smile against her lips, James ran his tongue over her bottom lip, searching for permission, which was immediately granted, to deepen the kiss, He ran his hands over the sides, tracing her curves, feeling those which made Lily who she tongue massaged hers, explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, and she battled his tongue for dominance, to explore his mouth. She came up with for nothing but need of air, while James who didn't seem so fazed, continued, exploring her jaw, cheekbones, and her ear._ _As he softly bit and licked her neck, she moaned , and felt him smile smugly into her neck._

_When they came apart, still close and breathing heavily, they smiled softly, and he pressed his lips to her temple._

Thus, they began the epic journey to become husband and wife, and to die for their son.

So James Potter loved Emerald Green, because he remembered seeing that color before pressing his lips to Lily's and Lily Potter loved Hazel Brown because she remembered seeing that color, before feeling a pair of lips on hers.

Though neither knew at that time what their fate was, but both knew, while facing death, that they discovered something so precious and immeasurable, that wasn't found by many, even after death.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how was it?**

**Please review and like this story. And don't forget to suggest new ideas.**

**I promise to update soon.😘😘❤❤**

**Love You**

**secretsongdeer**

* * *

**Edit : All my stories have been posted in fanfiction.net too,**


End file.
